Draygan Strykia
Draygan Strykia was the exiled High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth during the initial years leading up to the Galactic Civil War. A devote leader, Draygan headed up the Antrixian Resistance and helped command the remnants of the Antrixian Defense Force fleet. At the end of 1 BBY, Draygan received intelligence about an Imperial plot to draw his siblings out of hiding. In order to help protect them and give his youngest brother and sister the full backing, Draygan faked his death and went into hiding. History Early Life Draygan was born as the second child of Artur and Marissa Strykia. While not Force-sensitive like his other siblings, Draygan possessed a brave spirit and a brilliant mind from an early age. By the time he was entering his teens, Draygan had already decide to focus on a military career, following in the footsteps of his uncle Edric. It was during his teen years that he also met Fara Corisso, his brother Dontaine's betrothed. Almost immediately, Draygan and Fara had parks between them, though they tried very hard to keep their attractions hidden. During the Calhazar on Odia, after Draygan had surprisingly defeated Dontaine in the High Lord's tournament, did Draygan make his intentions clear to Fara. By the end of 20 BBY, Draygan and Fara could not keep their relationship secret any longer. Secreting away to Relka, the two were married. Draygan then sent Fara away to hide on Zythrae. He returned to Antrixies and confessed everything to his father. News spread of Draygan and Fara's marriage, prompting Dontaine to garner the support of part of the Landsting Houses and started a revolt against House Strykia and their allies. With the threat of civil war breaking out within the Commonwealth, Draygan sent for Fara and had her brought to Antrixies in order to be safer. Draygan was with his uncle, Edric, on board the ADF command ship, the Independence, when Dontaine attacked Antrixies, which also coincided with the Jedi Purge and Antrixian Purge. While the remaining Antrixian fleet was forced to flee, Draygan tried desperately evacuate Fara. In the end, he received a report that Dontaine had executed her. Rebellion Era First and foremost, Draygan always strove to make sure his people were taken care of and protected, which caused friction among some of the other resistance leaders. But for the most part, Draygan was able to keep the Antrixian Resistance fleet hidden away, only engaging the Imperials when absolutely necessary. Showing great patience, Draygan bid his time, always hopeful that the Strykia twins were alive and that the eventual return would mean the end to the Imperials. Draygan, with the support of Bronn Holcom and his uncle, Edric Strykia, began preparing the exiled resistance fighters for their eventual confrontation with the Imperials. The formation of the Shadow Wardens was the first step in pulling much-needed people back to the Commonwealth to fight against the Imperials. While Draygan didn't have the full support of the Commonwealth to wage his rebellion, he had enough so that he could manage a slow build-up of his forces, while terrorizing the Imperials. Draygan also forged secret alliances with many local worlds outside the Commonwealth, building up resources and support. By 2 BBY, Draygan had created a sizable fleet and force to combat the Imperials, but knew that if he took the Commonwealth back, he could not hold it against an Imperial onslaught. His contingency plan had been in effect for years prior to that, however. The Callandor Project, hidden away in the Maridis Nebula, was viewed as the last option should the Desmora Prophecy fail. Between Edric Strykia, Leeto Draydess, and Draygan, resources had been diverted over the years since the beginnings of the Empire to construct a massive colony ship. The plan was to use The Callandor to transport as many Commonwealth citizens away as possible. The plan also incorporated finding the lost Jinsai, The Jhenn, building up a military, and returning to take back the Commonwealth. In 1 BBY, the Imperials began a long-acting plan meant to destabilize the resistance within the Commonwealth. The first stage was staging and announcing that Draygan had been killed in a failed attack. This was meant to draw Draygan out of hiding and at the same time, draw the Strykia twins and Dontaine back to the Commonwealth if they were still alive. Instead, Draygan used a counter-plan, dispersing the Resistance to support his brother Graydon, who assumed the position of High Lord in-exile. Draygan used the opportunity to fake his death and go into hiding on Ibera. Together with Bronn and a handful of his elite guards, Draygan focused on forming an even larger resistance force to support his brother. Appearance and Personality Tall and well built, Draygan took after his mother's side more so than the Strykia side of the family. Most described him as being calm and modest, yet brave and sure, even in the most harrowing of times. RPG D6 Stats Type: High Lord in Exile DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 6D+1, Dodge 5D+1, Melee Combat 4D+2, (s)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia Martial Arts 6D+1, Vehicle Blasters 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 4D+2, Bureaucracy 7D, Cultures 5D+1, Intimidation 5D+2, Languages 6D, Tactics 6D, (s)Tactics: Capital Ship Formations 8D, (s)Tactics: Guerrilla Warfare 7D+1, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation 5D, Capital Ship Piloting 6D+1, Capital Ship Gunnery 5D, Capital Ship Shields 4D+2, Communications 5D, Starfighter Piloting 6D, Starship Gunnery 6D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 6D, Command 8D+2, Con 6D, Persuasion 6D+1, Search 5D, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D, Stamina 6D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Force Points: 6 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 16 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Datapad, Custom Arentech Light Scout Armor (STR+1D to resist Physical/Energy), Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D+1) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters